mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carey Vanier vs. Joe Duarte
The fight was Joe Duarte's Bellator debut, coming in on late notice to replace Carey Vanier's original opponent. The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator second season lightweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. Vanier missed a leg kick. Duarte blocked a body kick, Vanier slipped but stood to the clinch. Four thirty. Vanier kneed the body. Another one there and another. Another hard one. Duarte tossed Vanier aside there. Four fifteen. 'Stick that left hand out there.' Four minutes. Wow Duarte was in the Army and earned a Purple Heart. Vanier landed a body kick. Duarte faked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Vanier landed a leg kick. Vanier was southpaw there. Vanier got a nice double into half-guard. Three fifteen. 'Body!' Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Duarte stood to the clinch and kneed the body twice there. He stuffed another double attempt this time. Vanier kneed the body. "Nice!" his corner yelled. Vanier kneed the body. Two fifteen. Vanier kneed the body even as he ate one, both were blocked actually apparently. Two minutes as they broke. Vanier landed a leg kick. "Keep the pressure on." Duarte landed a body kick, Vanier got a beautiful double slam to side control. One thirty remaining. "Knee on arm!" Duarte regained half-guard nicely. One fifteen remaining. Vanier landed three rights to the body. Duarte stood and broke out there. One minute. Vanier landed an inverted push kick to the body. Vanier caught a leg kick. Duarte stuffed the single and blocked a body kick. Thirty-five left. They clashed heads clinching. Duarte kneed the body. Vanier defended a trip. Duarte kneed the body and broke. Fifteen as Duarte landed a right hand and another. Vanier was feeling those. The first round ended. 10-9 Vanier. The second round began and they touched gloves. Vanier landed a good leg kick there. Four thirty-five. Vanier landed an inside kick. Vanier has very good footwork. "I need more, Joe!" Vanier landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as Duarte stuffed a double. "He's tired, Joe!" Vanier landed a beautiful straight left to the nose. Four minutes as Vanier landed a high leg kick. Vanier landed another beautiful straight left to the nose. Vanier landed a right jab. He landed a blocked high kick. Three thirty-five with another straight left from Vanier. They clinched up. Duarte kneed the body, Vanier replied. Duarte got a trip nicely. Three fifteen left. Vanier stood to the standing back. They broke. Three minutes. Duarte landed a right hand. The crowd booed. Duarte landed a good body kick. Vanier blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five. Duarte landed a good right hand. "Keep the jab working, Joe!" Two fifteen. The crowd was still restless. Two minutes. Vanier landed a right uppercut nicely. Vanier landed a straight left and they clinched there. Vanier missed a high knee. Vanier landed a trio of hard footstomps and another. One thirty-five. Vanier landed three hard rights to the body. Duarte replied with a knee to the body. Vanier got a good single to guard. Duarte worked a guillotine. One fifteen. Vanier popped his head free. Vanier landed a left hand and three more. One minute. Vanier landed a left hand. "Body body hard!" Vanier landed three nice short left hammerfists. Two more. Thirty-five. Vanier landed four lefts to the body. Duarte worked for a kimura on the right arm. Fifteen remaining. Vanier was defending well. Duarte let it go as the second round ended there. 10-9 Vanier but closer. The third round began and they touched gloves. Vanier landed a beautiful straight left and a good right hand. Vanier landed a leg kick. They clinched. Vanier got a single to half-guard basically. Four thirty. Vanier landed a trio of left hammerfists and another pair. Duarte was breathing very heavily. Four fifteen. Vanier landed three left hammerfists. Four minutes as Vanier landed a left hand. Another. Vanier landed a right to the body. Vanier landed a pair of big left hands. Vanier landed three rights to the body. "Don't hold the cage with your toes." The crowd booed there. Three thirty-five. Vanier landed a right to the body and six big lefts to the face. Jimmy briefly thought Duarte was out. Three fifteen. Vanier landed a pair of lefts. There was a horrific mouse under the left eye of Duarte. Three minutes remaining. Vanier landed a pair of right hammerfists. Vanier worked a guillotine from the top briefly. Two thirty-five. Duarte's lip was bleeding. "Watch the elbow," the ref said. Vanier landed six rights in under. Four right hands in under there. Duarte gave up the back. Two fifteen as Vanier kneed the body. Vanier landed a left in under. Three more. Two minutes. Duarte regained half-guard sitting against the cage. Vanier landed a left and right. Duarte stood to the clinch. Vanier worked a double. He got it. Duarte tried a guillotine. One thirty-five as Vanier escaped to side control. Vanier landed five rights. Duarte gave up the back. One fifteen. One minute. Vanier landed two rights in under. Eleven right hammerfists to the side of the head and the ref stopped it.